Oneshot
ONESHOT CHAPTER 0, of Nazo no Kanojo X. ( Anime cross-reference---Anime Episode 1, " Mysterious Girlfriend " ) Content Manga Chapter 0 Summary Akira Tsubaki dreams an unusual dream one night. Next morning, he is introduced to a mysterious new female transfer student, Mikoto Urabe. Days later, he finds her asleep at her desk, drooling, one evening after school, and after she leaves, decides to taste her drool, left in a puddle on her desk. He collapses several days later with a fever that won't get better. Urabe comes to his room, and offers him another dose of her drool, which causes him to immediately recover. The next day after school, Urabe offers to walk home with him, and once again feeds him her drool. This begins a odd daily routine of meeting, walking, and engaging in a 'drool routine', that will eventually bond them together as boyfriend and girlfriend in a relationship that has many, many very unusual consequences. Plot One night, Tsubaki dreams of learning about sex, just who will be the girl that he will first have sex with, and what she will look like. Then, soon after the autumn equinox, when Tsubaki arrives at The Kazamidia Municipal High School one day, a new female transfer student is introduced to the class, Mikoto Urabe. Urabe is quickly labelled as a weirdo due to her abrupt nature, odd sleeping patterns, refusing to eat or socialize with the other girls, and a strange outburst of 'personal laughter' during class. One day about two weeks later, Tsubaki finds Urabe sleeping at her desk at the end of the school day, when he returns to the classroom to retrieve his bookbag. When he awakens her, for the first time her bangs part to reveal her full face, which he finds cute and very enchanting, even though she's drooling a little. After she leaves, he ends up dipping his finger into the drool puddle on her desk and samples it without thinking, it tastes very sweet. He almost immediately wonders what he has done and runs out of the classroom. That night, he has a vivid dream about Urabe, that he can't seem to get out of his head. Both of them are on an elevated observation deck, next to a high-rise apartment building. They are wearing their school uniforms, and are dancing with one another, as a steam pipe vent on the deck is giving off steam. Several days later Tsubaki suddenly comes down with a fever while in gym class, and is laid up in bed for what the doctor diagnoses as a common cold. Hearing about Tsubaki's condition, Urabe goes to his house under the pretense of giving him homework handouts, and meets Tsubaki's older sister for the first time. But the real reason she is visiting Tsubaki is that she suspects he tasted her drool when he woke her up two days prior. Tsubaki admits to doing it, once she tells him she won't laugh at him or make fun on him. Urabe puts her finger in her mouth to coat it with saliva, and asks Tsubaki to suck her finger. This immediately dissipates Tsubaki's fever, and Urabe explains that his symptoms were the result of 'love sickness', and of withdrawal from not getting any more of her drool, the drool from the girl that is so mysterious to him. Tsubaki goes back to school the next day feeling completely rejuvenated, and is surprised to see Urabe waiting for him prior to his walk home. The purpose of this is to start their daily 'drool routine' of letting Tsubaki taste her drool. A few days later attempting to begin pleasant conversations as they walk, Tsubaki asks Urabe if she has any hobbies, with her simply saying, 'scissors'. Urabe then gives Tsubaki a wide sheet of paper to hold, then lifts up her skirt to revel a pair of scissors holstered in her white panties. With lightning speed, she grabs the scissors and cuts the paper into a string of flowers, before replacing her scissors in her panties. She then tells Tsubaki that she does not mind showing her panties, but to only him. A few days later Tsubaki has the same dream again, with Urabe and him dancing on the elevated platform, as a rail trolley passes by on the elevated trolley tracks. The next day, Tsubaki asks Urabe to become his girlfriend, but she wants him to prove it to her in a way only he can, after a failed attempt at a first kiss. Tsubaki's way of 'approaching' her is to show Urabe a picture of his old middle school crush Hayakawa Aika that he's kept in his wallet. Tsubaki explains that he's been unable to forget about Aika, that is, until he started spending time with Urabe. Tsubaki asks Urabe to borrow her scissor, and cuts up the photo, and then declares that from now on Urabe is his girlfriend, which seems to greatly impress her. Urabe then explains the reason she laughed so loudly in class that one time was because a voice, or premonition, told her that Tsubaki would be her first sexual partner. They both declare to each other that they are virgins, and Urabe is so happy that she appears to vomit. Now that Tsubaki has finally told her that he loves her, Urabe walks away, but then turns around rapidly and shouts that, as of today, she agrees to become his girlfriend. ( Note---The chapters in the manga ARE NOT in chronological order. The author seems to have created the story and drawn the manga as the ideas came to him, and he published the manga in the order of the events as he thought of them, and so the events are not in chronological order. ) COMMENTARY AND OPINION The thoughts of CuteButLooksLolita As Urabe and Tsubaki are first introduced to one another, and circumstances maneuver them into interpersonal exchanges between the two, both seem to have several premonitions, or foreshadowing of possible events or outcomes of what they are, or soon will be, experiencing. Below is a list of some of the premonitions that are presented about the two, and how that has affected them. ( Page references are taken from manga version posted on the Internet, and are approximate. ) TSUBAKI'S PREMONITIONS--- * While Urabe is laughing uncontrollably in class ( and having her own premonition at that time ), Tsubaki gets the idea that she most definitely must be a " weirdo ". @ Pgs. 13 - 17 * A major and very important premonition is given to Tsubaki when he awakens Urabe at her desk. She raises her head and her bangs part to show her full face and big eyes, and despite the fact that she is drooling, he is taken aback by how cute she is. @Pgs. 19 - 21 * Another major premonition soon follows, a foreshadowing that is probably the kingpin of the entire series. As Tsubaki stares at the pool of Urabe's drool left on her desk after she leaves, his dream of tasting a flower's necture comes to him. He then dips his finger into her drool, and tastes it, remarking as to how sweet it is, sweet like honey. Then realizing the impact of the dream just now, and what he has just done, his eyes go wide, and he covers his mouth in shame. @ Pgs. 23 - 24 * In a dream that night, Tsubaki has a foreshadowing of a relationship with Urabe, symbolized by their dancing together. Both of them are on an elevated observation deck, next to a high-rise apartment building. They are wearing their school uniforms, and are dancing with one another, as a steam pipe vent on the deck is giving off steam. Tsubaki discerns that the girl might be Urabe. @ Pg. 27 * Two previous premonitions are tied together by Urabe's comments to Tsubaki while he is recovering in bed at home. Urabe points out that tasting her drool ( her necture ), and seeing her cute face for the first time, both foreshadowed that he has, or soon will, invariably fall in love with her. @ Pgs. 48 - 50 * In another dream of Urabe and Tsubaki dancing on the roof of a love hotel, it is predestined that they will become boyfriend and girlfriend. And by declaring to each other that they are both virgins, that predestines that they will be together in a most erotic and everlasting bond of love. @ Pg. 64 & Pgs. 75 - 81 URABE'S PREMONITIONS--- * Urabe's first premonition, occurring like a voice inside her head, is also a major event in the series. During her first day at school as the new transfer student, she glances at Tusbaki, seated just across the aisle from her, and breaks out into loud, hysterical laughter. The teacher scolds her for interrupting the math class, but Urabe remarks that the source of the laughter is to personal to mention. Later, she does mention to Tsubaki what her premonition was about. It was the bold revelation that he will be the first boy to have sex with her. Her laughter may have come from disbelief. @ Pgs. 13 - 17 & Pg. 80 * While the class is having PE on the track and field area of the school, Urabe has another premonition, that of the I-knew-this-would-happen variety. She sees Tsubaki collapse while running and be carried off of the field. Later, he misses school because of illness and a high fever, and Urabe's supposition becomes even stronger, prompting her to consider attempting a drool bond. @ Pgs. 29 - 31 * Another burst of hysterical laughter by Urabe while she is visiting a very sick Tsubaki, indicates that she now can comprehend her first premonition, and that premonition links to another one that she is receiving at the moment. The first one foreshadowed to her that Tsubaki would be her first sex partner, and this one is telling her, that because she now knows that Tsubaki can share a drool bond with her, that they are both destined to fall in love, become boyfriend and girlfriend, and eventually have a pure romantic, erotic, and implied sexual relationship, forever. @ Pgs. 46 - 50 Category:Chapters